Just give me the night
by Music Writes
Summary: We always knew we wouldn't last, but we never guessed how final our seperation would be.


Hogwarts was a prison.

There's no other word that can describe what it was like during my sixth year. It was a prison and it was Hell.

But through it all there was one thing that kept me going. One small spark that kept me alive.

It happened out of sheer accident. We've always been friends. Strictly just friends. I loved Harry and he just didn't feel for me like that. But one night I was in the common room crying, my parents had sent word that my cousin Heather had been killed in a Death eater attack, when he found me. He never asked questions just wrapped his arms around me and helped me to my feet. We went though the common room and up to his dormitory me bawling the whole way. No one even glanced at us. Kids crying was no longer any surprise. They knew someone had passed or been caught, and they all had the good grace to wait to ask who.

That night was the first night I slept in his arms.

Soon I was sleeping in his bed more then I slept in my own. No one suspected anything, which wasn't all that surprising. With my brother out fighting for the wizarding world and Luna kidnapped who was going to notice my behavior?

We were quite about it. No one ever saw us together so technically we never were. But I can't forget. Because I know the truth.

The last night I spent in his bed was the day before the battle. He brushed my hair from my face and whispered in my ear, "This can't go on any more."

I tensed but I didn't ask what he meant. We both had known this wouldn't last long. I just reached for his pale hand and turned to face him. Looking straight into his pale blue eyes, eyes I knew just as well as my own I whispered "Just give me this night."

We'd kissed then and with it said more then any word ever could. When we made love that night I cried. I cried for the loss I knew was coming. I cried for knowing this was the end. I cried for the end of our love.

I left in the morning before the sun rose. I'd only asked for the night and night was over with the sun.

When the sun set that night the war finally reached us. Hogwarts went to war and we fought. We fought tooth and nail to protect. The fight itself is a blur. A long stressful surreal blur.

When I saw the bodies in the Great Hall later, Fred, Remus, Tonks, I didn't cry. I stood by my lost brother's side and watched as my family fell apart around him. But I shed no tears. I wasn't being heartless I just had nothing left to break.

Because right before I came into the Hall I saw his body being carried in. I had known last night was our last, but I didn't know it'd be meant so literally.

So I sat and held Fred's cold hand in one hand and George's warm one in the other, but I did not cry. My body had nothing left to give. Tears don't come from the eyes, regardless of what anyone says. Tears come from the heart, and my heart was gone.

As I sat I looked up at the bewitched sky of the Hall and as the night sky was reflected back at me I shut my eyes. Shut myself into the darkness, away from the hurt from the cold from the pain. When I opened them again it was just in time to catch the fiery tale of a shooting star.

As I watched it streak away into the darkness I felt a wetness on my cheek. I let go of George's hand and placed my hand on my cheek. When I pulled it back a single tear was resting on my finger. I gave a bitter smile then and dropped my hand back into George's pulling him closer.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear the same words Colin had once whispered in me as I lay in his bed crying over my worry for my family, for my friends, for Luna, for myself. "Sometimes we must hurt in order to grow; we must fall in order to know. Sometimes our vision is only clear after our eyes are washed away with tears."

I don't remember what George did when I said that, I don't remember leaving the Great Hall, I don't remember anymore of that night. All I remember is seeing Colin's lifeless face and staring into pale blue eyes, so empty, so cold, and knowing that those eyes were like a mirror of my own.


End file.
